The Fun of Life
by SadieG
Summary: On their getta away from life, Buffy and Willow meet Spike, he and Buffy form a relationship no matter how much Buffy fights not to, when she returns home to Angel she doesnt expect to meet Spike again, will she return to him or keep her promise to Angel
1. First Meetings

**First Meetings**

Buffy walks gracefully across the shore of California beach, the water splashes at her feet. The sun starts to set in the distance, she sits down and watches it go down, she gets up after it gets a little darker and walks back to her lodge on the beach.

'Hey Buffy, have fun' Willow asks as Buffy walks through the door,

'Yah it was so beautiful, I tell ya Will, if I had the chance I would never leave this place, it really helps clear your head, just walking along the shore at night, I love it' she looks at Willow who looked bored at the long explanation and smirks,' Sorry' Willow giggles,

'I agree Buffy, but you know we're leaving here soon, we have to go back home'

'Yah I know, that really sucks you know, why cant we just stay here, two best friends living in a lovely beach house on well the beach' she smiles, Willow shakes her head at her friend, ' Well one can dream cant they' Buffy says walking over to Willow, they wrap their arms around each others next and flop onto the couch.

'So what's on the tube tonight?' Buffy says picking up the TV controller; she flips through the channels looking for something decent to watch,

'Ohhh Scooby-Doo' Willow sings songs as Buffy flips onto a channel with the cartoon Scooby-Doo on,

'Yay' Buffy says she throws the controller on the seat; they lay back and watch TV.

At 11pm, Willow has fallen asleep, Buffy notices her friend asleep and budges her arm,

'Willow' she says waking her up, 'How bout you go to bed' she says helping her friend up, Willow says good night and closes her door to sleep, Buffy goes back over to the TV, and carries on watching cartoons, after 15minutes…

Knock Knock

Buffy looks up at the door and then looks at the clock,

'Who the hell is knocking at this hour?' she says getting up and walking to the door, she opens it and her jaw almost falls to the door, there was a drop dead gorgeous block standing just a few feet from her, high strong cheek bones, platinum blond hair, dressed all in black, and was wearing a cheeky grin on his face,

'Evening luv' Buffy snaps out of her daze as he speaks,

'Uh can I help you?' she asks, he grins

'Yah, could I use your phone, pet?' she smiles at the pet names he's giving her, but covers it up,

'Well that depends…' she says smiling flirtiously, he tilts his head and grins,

'Yah, what on luv' he grins at him,

'Are you a burglar?' she asks with a teasing smile, he chuckles,

'Luv if I were a burglar, I wouldn't be asking to use your phone, to find things to steal I would take one look at you and forget about everything else just take you away' he smirks, Buffy blushes but hopes it doesn't show, he chuckles again,

'Maybe I'll take you anyway' he says moving closer to her, she looks up at him into his crystal blue eyes and smiles, and then turns her head,

'There's the phone' she says biting her bottom lip, he looks in the direction he turned to and then back at her,

'Thanx pet' he says walking past her, she watches him mesmerized and starts biting her nail lightly, and swaying her body.

Willow comes out of her room and sees Buffy gawking over a guy on the phone, IN THEIR BEACH HOUSE!

'Uh Buffy? Why is there a stranger in our lodge?' she asks walking over to her, Buffy smiles,

'Isn't he gorgeous?' she says not taking her eyes of him, Willow looks at him then back at her Buffy and raises her eyebrows and wrinkles her nose,

'Ahh sure, but that still don't explain why he is in our lodge, don't he have his own phone he can use?' she says, Buffy looks at her, and smirks,

'Oh Willow, he just needed a hand'

'And you were happy enough to lend it' she says with a side teasing smile, Buffy rolls her eyes, but does say anything, her smile still planted on her lips, the man hangs up the phone and walks over to Buffy, he smirks at her gaze at him,

Thanx gorgeous, I owe you one' he says walking towards the door,

'Hey, how bout a name?' she calls after him,

'Call me Spike' he says, walking out the door, Buffy bits her nail again softly and sways her body once again,

'Spike' she whispers, Willow looks at her and rolls her eyes, then heads back to her room.

Buffy dresses up in a lose, flowery dress, her hair is down, and curled, she walks out her room and into the kitchen she grabs a bowl and pours out some cereal. Willow comes out her room,

'Wow Buffy, who all dresses up?' Buffy smiles and was about to answer when Willow butts in, ' Oh wait this has nothing to do with Spike does it?' she asks walking over and pouring a bowl of cereal out, Buffy smirks at her friend,

'Oh Willow live a little come on you cant tell me he wasn't drop dead gorgeous'

'Ok Buffy he was cute I agree but Buffy, remember Angel, he's waiting for you to come home, and not with another man' Buffy shakes her head,

'Willow I know I do remember Angel, but come on the whole point of this little get away was to you know get away… from everything even him' Willow sighs,

'Alright'

They finish their breakfast, and head to the beach, Buffy takes her towel and suntan lotion as does Willow, when they get to the beach, they lay their towels on the sand and take their dresses of, so they have only their bathing suits on, they lay down on the beach, looking out to the sea,

'Buffy?' Willow says quietly,

'Yah Will?' Buffy says lying down now, flat on her towel,

'When we go back home…' she stops, '… uh, what should I do about Oz?' Buffy looks up,

'What do you mean, what should you do, say yes, he loves you and you love him, you're great together' Willow smiles,

'Thanx Buffy, but…'

'Willow look' Buffy sits up and faces her, 'Don't be afraid, he will always love you and no matter what happens that will never change, and Willow, you're my best friend I would never lie to you, you two are meant to be' Willow hugs her,

'Thanx Buffy' Buffy pulls away from the hug,

'Now come on lets enjoy the rest of our get away' she lies back down and Willow copies her actions.

After 30minutes of sunbathing and watches the swimmers and surfers, Buffy gets up,

'Hey Will wanna drink?' she asks standing in front of her friend,

'Thanx Buff, I'll have a Bikardi Breezer,' Buffy smiles and shakes her head,

'Tsk Tsk Tsk Willow drinking, naughty naughty I should tell your mother' Buffy teases Willow kicks her lightly on the foot, and laughs, Buffy waves her arm as she walks off to the beach bar, she gets to the front of the queue finally and orders her drinks,

'Can I have one Bikardi Breezer and one Orange Twist' she asks not looking at the person taking her order, she looks up at the crystal blue eyes staring at her,

'Ello there luv' the man says, the same man that had asked to use her phone the night before, she smiles,

'Spike' she says happily,

'Naughty girl drinking at your age' he teases as he pours out her drinks, Buffy smirks, then realises what he had said,

'What do you mean my age, I aint that young, I'm 18' she moans, Spike chuckles,

'Little slow on the come back ai pet?' he hands her the drinks, she gives him the money and turns to go, 'You're a bloody hot 18 year old pet' he says from the bar, she turns back round and blushes slightly,

'Thanx' she smiles sweetly,

'You know I never did catch your name gorgeous' he says walking put from behind the bar and standing in front of her, she smiles,

'It Buffy' he smiles,

'Well Buffy enjoy the drinks' with that he goes back behind the bar and gives the other people in the queue their drinks; she smiles at him and walks off back to the beach.

'What took you so long?' Willow asks sitting up and taking her drink as Buffy sits down on her towel, her eyes were brighter than usual and she was smiling away, Willow immediately clicked and sighs,

'Buffy Buffy Buffy' says shaking her head and looks at her,

'Hey don't give me that look' she maons seeing Willow's expression,

'Oh come on Buffy, you are so head over heels for this guy' Buffy smiles,

'He's just so…'

'Cute…'

'Yeh'

'…Sexy…'

'Ahh yeh'

'…Charming'

'Oh god!' Buffy squeals, getting his image in her head, 'Willow, stop it' she moans, Willow laughs at her reaction to her description of Spike, Buffy glares at her and she stops, Buffy couldn't stop a smile appearing on her face when Willow sees it sneak through she cant help but keep laughing, unable to control herself Buffy cracks up in laughter along with Willow.

_She's perfect, so beautiful, that hair that smile, just… perfect_, Spike thinks as he watches the two girls laughing on the beach below the hill where the bar is, he stands where for a few minutes then turns to go back to work.

Buffy turns round feeling like someone was watching her, she furrows her eyebrows and looks up at the bar, her expression is confused,

'What's wrong Buffy?' Willow asks seeing Buffy face, she looks back at her and smiles,

'Nothing' she takes a sip of her drink and looks at the sea, 'Come on Will lets go for a swim' she says getting up and walking to the beach, Willow gets up and sneaks up behind Buffy and jumps onto her back,

'Ahh!!!' Buffy squeals holding onto Willow so she don't fall, when she reaches the water she lets go of her legs and she goes falling into the water, Buffy starts laughing as Willow surfaces with a smile on her face. Buffy holds her nose and dunks under the water, Willow looks around trying to find her, still laughing she calls her name, but she doesn't come up,

'Buffy!' she yells, then suddenly, 'Ahhh, Buffy' she squeals, Buffy had picked Willow up and was holding her legs, over her shoulders, Willow was fully out of the water and squealing, Buffy starts laughing….

Spike had gone back to the hill and was looking down at the two in the water, he smiled at them playing in the water, so _carefree, innocent, loving, he thought,_

'Perfect' he said aloud but as a whisper.

Buffy and Willow came out of the water a around 10 minutes alter still laughing, they went back to their towels and wrapped them round themselves, they sit down on the sand and dry off.

Next Day 

'Come on Will, its easy!' Buffy calls they were skating down the street, well at least Buffy was Willow was holding onto the railing all the way, Buffy turns round and starts skating backwards, watching Willow, she holds back her want to laugh, then

'Umph' Buffy skates right into a man walking down the road

'Oh sorry' she says turning round, the man smirks,

'Well well, we just keep bumping into each other ai pet' it was Spike, with a cheeky grin on his face, he was holding Buffy's arms still, from when they almost fell down from the impact, Buffy looked at him and smiled,

'Sorry Spike' she says, he takes his hands of her arms and leans on the railing,

'No worries luv kinda enjoyed having you fall into me' he says with a cheeky grin, Buffy smiles, and looks back at Willow who was still working on catching up without letting go of the railing, Buffy smirks at her friend and turns back to Spike, who was just staring at her,

'So… you work here… I mean at the bar, last night' Buffy said trying to make conversation, Spike smiles,

'Yah at the bar, it's a great place to work, you meet some amazing people, beautiful people' he says staring into her eyes, Buffy's heart misses a beat,

_Is he talking about me, god I hope so, oh god look at those eyes, I could look at them all day…_

_No Buffy get a grip, and not on him don't even think about it, you have Angel remember that, you can't do this to him, you cant do this to Spike, you have to go back to go Angel, remember your promise,_

_I know but look at him he's gorgeous, look at that grin, _

_Buffy!!!, stop it!!,_

Buffy fights with herself, she doesn't know what to do, she knows she has to leave soon, _but while she's there why cant she see him its not like she's cheating on Angel she's just hanging with a new friend, yes that it he's just a friend, Buffy thinks to herself,_

'You alright there luv?' Spike asks, she hadn't blinked and she was staring at him, he was beginning to get a little freaked,

'Huh, uh oh sorry, yeh just tired I guess' Buffy says finally blinking and returning to reality, Spike smiles,

'So you wouldn't be up to doing anything tonight then?' he asks, Buffy smiles, then thinks about what he said,

_Wait what is he planning tonight no way I wouldn't do that eeeeewwww, gross I just met him and there's no…._

'Sure' she blurts out interrupting her train of thought,

Damn, she thinks,

Spike smiles,

'Glad to hear it luv, meet me at the bar, 9' o'clock' with that he walks off down the street, Buffy watches him go,

Stupid! Her head screams at her, but she just smiles.


	2. Night at the Beach

Night at the Beach (2)

Buffy puts on a nice cool, baby blue silky dress, with a pair of white-strapped sandals,

'Wow Buffy you look great' Willow says walking into Buffy room, Buffy turns to face Willow and smiles,

'Thanx Willow', she plays with her hair holding it up, and hanging strands down by her face, she grabs a band and ties it into place.

9'o' clock comes quite quickly, Buffy says bye to Willow after along lecture about Angel waiting for her back home, but she doesn't let that bring her down or change her mind, she leaves the lodge, and heads for the bar.

Spike finished off at the bar and put all the chairs up onto the tables and cleaned the counter, he switches the lights of and goes onto the hill, just in front of the bar, he is wearing his casual clothing, a black button up top, which wasn't buttoned all the way, showing some of his chest, and jeans, and his hair was messed up a bit.

Buffy reached the bar and saw Spike on the hill, she walked over to him,

'Hey' she says from behind him, he turns round and smiles,

'Hello there luv' Buffy eyes widen at his clothing, at his hair,

_God he's HOT _she thinks, _no remember Buffy this is just hanging with a friend ok, remember that _she fights with herself_, _

'You look good' she says with a smile,

'You don't look bad your self there pet' he says with a smirk, she smiles at him and looks out at the ocean, the sun was just setting and the sky was different shades of blue, she cant help but stare at it, Spike notices her drift off at the site,

'Beautiful init?' he says snapping her out of her daze, she turns to look at him,

'Yeh, it's gorgeous I could stare at it forever' she says looking back at the view,

'Come on luv' he says and puts out his hand for hers, she looks at his hand then up at his eyes,

'Don't worry pet, I don't bite… much' he does his cheeky grin and she smiles sweetly, and takes his hand, he leads her to his car, a blue convertible, and she blinks her eyes at the sight of his car,

'Is this your car?' she asks staring at the car, Spike smirks,

'Yeh, luv it's all mine' Buffy smiles,

'Wow its gorgeous' she says walking around it,

'Hope in' he says opening the door for her, she smiles and sits down, he walks round to the other side and gets in,

'How did you afford it?' she asks still in shock, Spike smirks again,

'I don't work here for the money luv, I work for the fun of it, my parent have enough money to survive till they die, but I like working for my money, but when they offer you a convertible, well lets just say you'd have to be bloody thick not to accept' he says, Buffy smiles, he puts the key in the hole and turns it on, Buffy smiles when she sees the CD player, Spike notices and grabs CD's in his dash,

'Here you go luv' he says passing them to her, she smiles and starts looking through them,

'Ohhh Usher cool' she says and takes the CD out its case and into the player, Spike smiles at her, liveliness, she turns the volume to almost maximum as they start to drive down the road.

Buffy sits back in her seat and waves her arms over her head, her smile hadn't faded from her face since she met up with Spike at the bar, they had been driving down the roads for at least 30 minutes now, all they had done is talk and listen to the music and look at the lovely views from the coast, Spike turned at a corner that leads to the beach, Buffy lifts her head and looks at Spike,

'We going to the beach?' she asks, he smiles and looks at her,

'Yah pet' Buffy smile grows bigger,

'Yay, I love the beach especially this sorta time its so beautiful' she says her face bright with joy, Spike turns to face her and smiles,

'You're beautiful luv' he says, she looks at him and blushes a little, and smiles, he smirks, _I love it when she blushes, makes her even more beautiful if that even possible, she's a Angel, my Angel. _He thinks to himself.

When they reach the beach, Buffy jumps out the car excited and runs over to the shore, and stares out at the amazing sunset, Spike watches her, still sitting in the car with his arm on the side of the door, he lays his head on his arm and just stares at her,

'Spike! come over here' she calls to him, and snaps him out of his stare, he opens the door and jumps out the car, before going over to her he grabs a blanket,

'Isn't it amazing?' she asks staring out to the ocean, Spike lays the blanket down and stands next to her, after a few moments her gets the courage to wrap his arms around her waist, she smiles shyly and lets him embrace her,

_God he has strong arms, I love him…WHAT!!! NO I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT, I CANT LOVE HIM, I LOVE ANGEL… DON'T I? OFCOURSE YOU DO, YOU MADE A PROMISE YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO HIM…I'm not doing anything I am having a fun time with a friend, right? yeh of course I hug my friends, so there_

_Her body, her hair, her smile, everything perfect, I don't ever want to let her go, god I love this girl…_

They stay like that for a few more minutes wrapped in each others arms, but deep in their own thought, Buffy holds his hands around her, to keep him holing her, he smiles and holds her closer,

_I'm never gonna let this girl go_

Buffy and Spike are laying down on the blanket watching the sunset, Buffy has her head leaning on his chest, and her hand on his stomach, he has one arm around her waist holding her close and the other supporting his head, as he lay, he takes a deep breath breathing in her scent, Buffy smiles as she cuddles up to him, feeling safe and happy, she soon falls asleep in his embrace.

An hour pasts and Spike has been watching his goddess sleep, he finally decides he should get her home,

'Buffy, luv, wakie wakie sleeping beauty' he whispers to her, Buffy eyes stir open and she sees crystal blue eyes staring at her,

'Hey baby, I should get you home' he says softly, she nods tiredly and slowly crawls to her feet, he can tell she is really tired and so he wraps his arms around her arms and picks her up, Buffy smiles and lays her head on his shoulder, he sits her in the passenger seat and closes the door quietly, then go to his side and heads for her lodge.

Spike got Buffy to her lodge by 12am; he laid her down on her bed and stroked away the stray hairs from her face, her sleeping form, so innocent, beautiful, he sat down on the bed next to his sleeping goddess and stroked her hair softly, he net down and gave her a soft loving kiss on the head,

'Night my Angel' he whispered before leaving.


	3. Feelings

**Feelings (3)**

Willow wakes up as her alarm clock goes off, she crawls out of bed and looks in the mirror, she walks into the bathroom, to wash up, 10 minutes later, she exits the bathroom and goes over to her cupboard she looks through her cloths and decides upon a pink spaghetti strap, dress, she puts it on and looks in the mirror she takes her hairbrush and sorts out her hair, when she is all dressed she walks into the living room and then to the kitchen, she makes some toast and pours out a cup of fresh orange juice then she heads back to the living room and sits down on the sofa, she turns on the TV, but has the volume on low because Buffy was still asleep, she looks at her door,

_I wonder how her date was last night, she doesn't normally sleep in this long, oh god what if she… no she couldn't have, she wouldn't she wouldn't do that to Angel…would she?_

She thinks to herself, then to get the thought out her head and looks back at the TV.

Buffy yawns and stretches her arms she turns her head to the curtains which are still closed but can see the beautiful sun light shining through, she slides out of bed and over to the curtain, she pulls them both open and looks out at the spectacular view, she sees the waves splash along on the coast and the people on the beach surfing sunbathing, kids playing in the sand, she smiles at the lovely sight.

She walks over to the mirror and grabs her brush and brushes her hair, she thinks back to the night before,

_The car ride, the music, the beach the sunset, it was all perfect, he was so caring, so warm, and loving, but I cant feel this way, I have to go back to Angel, I made a promise and I cant break that for some guy that I meet while on my getta way, some random guy, this is just my nerves that al._

She looks in the mirror after brushing her hair, she takes a hair band and puts it up into a bun and heads for the bathroom, after washing she comes out and looks for an outfit, she grabs a long silk skirt and blouse out,

_No_

She thinks and hangs them back up, she then grabs a short, purple, dress,

_No, ugh_

She gets frustrated,

_Why am I so concerned to look good, it's not because of him… is it? God I hope not, I just feel like looking good today, yep that's it_

She thinks, she then grabs a pair of demin shorts and a blue tank top,

'This'll do' she says as she pulls on the short and puts the top on, she heads out of the room and into the living room,

'Morning' Willow says as she walks out her bedroom,

'Morning' Buffy says,

'So did you have fun last night… I mean not that sorta fun, coz you wouldn't do that… would you?, I mean of course you wouldn't' she rambles on trying to correct everything she says, Buffy raises her eyebrows,

'Uh Willow, did you get up a little to early' she says with a smiles, Willow chuckles,

'Come on Buffy, spill, tell me what happened' she says walking into the kitchen with Buffy, Buffy sighs,

'Ok, Will, nothing happened so don't worry about that, I still remember Angel ok and nothing will happen, he took me for a ride in his car, a gorgeous baby blue convertible, and we listened to music, then we went to the beach and watched the sunset, it was so beautiful, we held each other, until I fell asleep in his arms he woke me up and carried me to his car and brought me home…' she looks over at Willow who's jaw was hanging lose and looked like it would fall off, Buffy laughs at her expression, and Willow giggles,

'Wow, that's so romantic…' she shakes her head, 'I mean oh ok, so you had fun with your new _friend_' she emphasises the friend, Buffy does a side smile, and Willow smiles happily, they start laughing again.

Buffu walks along the slightly crowded beach, she reaches a wall and just leans on it looking out at the ocean, she is wearing a light blue silk dress that reaches just below the knees, her hair hangs lose around her bare shoulder, she tilts her head up to look at the sky and to get the hair away from her face,

'Hell, gorgeous' Spike said walking up behind Buffy and putting his hands on her shoulders, she smiles and tilts her head to look into his crystal blue eyes,

'Hey' she says with a smile, he jumps up on the wall, she leans on his legs and he wraps his arms around her, he bends his head down to her ear and whispers,

'Have fun last night luv?' she looks up at his face and smiles,

'it was great' she says, he smirks, as she turns her head to look out at the ocean once again, he bends his head down to her shoulders and softly kisses her neck, Buffy smiles and tilts her head so he cant kiss her neck, he smirks and kisses her on the other side of her neck,

'Spike' she says after a little giggle,

'Mmmm?' he moans as he kisses her neck again, she moves away from him and turns to look at his face,

'I can't do this' she says sadly, he cocks his head to the side confused,

'Do what luv?' he asks, and jumps down from the wall and walks over to him, she lowers her head so she doesn't have to look at him,

'This…' she says slightly under a whisper, he cups her chin in his hand and lifts her head, she turns it so she doesn't look at him,

'Ai look at me' he says and turns her head to look at him, she has unshed tears in her eyes,

'Spike I cant do this, I'm sorry… I… I'm… I'm getting married' she says and gives in, she lets the tears fall, Spike's face saddens, his eyes loss their lightness and they turn dark and grey,

'Wh…What?' he asks in disbelief, she lifts her head to look at him with a tear stained face,

'Spike I'm so sorry, I…'

'Your getting married?' he asks again, she lowers her head again and slowly nods, backs up a bit from her and shakes his head, he looks down and lets a tear fall, after a few minutes he lifts his head and hides his pain, he looks at her who is still crying, he walks over to her and wraps his arms around her, and brings her into him, she lifts her head to look at him, its clear he is in pain but he hides it,

'I'm sorry' she whispers, he looks at her and wipes a stray tear from her cheek,

'Shhh pet its ok' he says hiding his anger and sadness, Buffy backs away from him,

'Spike please don't… don't do that… don't act like you're ok, I know you, and you're not fouling me, so please drop the macho exterior' she says again with tears falling down her face, he clenches his jaw and lets his anger out,

'Well what do you expect me to do, blow let all my anger out on you, I cant do that this isn't your fault' he tilts his head and smirks, 'You just needed something better than whoever you're marrying can give you' she lifts her head with wide eyes,

'What' she gasps, he walks closer,

'Oh come on luv, you know you want me, you cant stay away, he cant satisfy you… like me' he says licking the back of his teeth seductively, her eyes fill with tears,

'Spike… please don't do that' she says a tear drops from her eye, he tilts his head,

'Oh that funny I thought that what you wanted, for me to drop my macho exterior, well guess what luv…' she lifts her head 'its dropped, sorry to tell ya luv but this is me, the real me, think you can handle that' he says with a smirk, her eyes widen and backs away,

'This isn't you, Spike, please stop I'm sorry I hurt you but, I… I couldn't tell you, I…' she lifts her head realising what she was a about to say and another tear falls, he steps closer to her and puts his arms on her hips,

'You…?' he waits for a reply, but instead she backs away from him and runs, he smirks after her, then it disappears and the tears he was fighting back show in his eyes, he lets one fall, before forcing the rest back.

'Willow!' she shouts when she reaches their lodge, Willow comes out of the kitchen, and sees her best friends tear stained face,

'Buffy' she says with concern in her voice ' What happened?' she walks over to Buffy and closes the door and leads her to the living room, she sits next to her and wraps an arm around her, 'Buffy what happened?' she asks again, Buffy breaks down in tears and falls into Willow's hug.

Later

Buffy and Willow are sitting on the couch, Buffy is hugging a pillow with tears falling down her cheeks, Willow is just staring at her with a shocked expression,

'Wow' she says, Buffy looks up at her friends expression and lets out a little giggle, but it is a giggle of frustration and sadness.

Buffy had just finished telling Willow what happened with Spike, however this time she had added what she hadn't told Spike,

'Buffy ar…are you sure I mean you could just be nervous you know cold feet' she says trying to calm her friend, Buffy looks up at her and another tear falls,

'Willow I…I… it isn't cold feet or nerves its… its real, I… I love Spike' another tear falls from her face and she cant hold it in anymore, she bursts into tears, Willow moves over to Buffy and gives her another hug,

'Shh, Buffy its going to be ok…' Willow looks up, but doesn't break the hug; she knew if Buffy saw the look on her face she'd know what she was going to do

'…I promise'

**Hope you like the chapter hope you like the surprise about her getting married, don't worry the next chapter will explain everything, including who the fiancé is, so please review and let me know what you think, and if you have any idea for what could happen or if there is something you would like to happen let me know and I'll see what I can do :-)**


	4. Ending It

Ending it  
  
Its 9 in the morning and Willow is dressed and ready for action, she quietly walks around the lodge making sure not to wake Buffy, she has some food and washed up then she leaves a note for Buffy telling her she'll be back ASAP, she grabs her coat and heads for the reception, she walks up to the lady at the reception,  
  
'Hi I'm Willow Rosenboug I am staying in the lodge with my friend near the beach, I was wondering if you could give the lodge number that a friend of mine is staying at?' she asks nicely to the receptionist, the woman smile, and starts typing something on the computer, then she looks up at Willow,  
  
'Name?' she says Willow thinks for a minute then sighs,  
  
'Damn I never got his name only...' she stops and looks at the woman, 'Um I don't know his real name but he goes by the name of Spike, he works at the beach bar' she says hoping that is enough to find the lodge, the woman smiles at her,  
  
'Ah yes Spike, quite a guy, he's in lodge 12 near the beach actually right close to yours' she says Willow smiles happily  
  
'Thanx' she turns and walks out the reception on her hunt for Spike's lodge. She walks to the beach then looks up at all the lodge,  
  
'Ok that's ours, number 5 so his must be up here' she says to her self looking at the lodges on the hill above the beach, she walks up the steps to the lodges and starts looking at each of the lodge numbers, she comes to number 12,  
  
'Number 12 bingo' she says with a big smile she walks to the door and knocks, after a few minutes Spike walks out his room and opens the door, he's surprised to see Willow standing there,  
  
'Uh Willow hi' she smiles and barges in without waiting for an invite, he looks shocked and motions his arms to empty air, 'Come on in' he says in a sarcastic tone, she turns to face him,  
  
'Spike,' Spike turns to face her having an idea why she's here and not wanting to hear it,  
  
'What?' he says sharply, Willow takes a breath then starts pacing round the room while talking,  
  
'Ok Buffy, came home and she was all teary and upset I asked why she told what happened that day at the beach and she just needs time Spike she's going through a lot she's getting married in 2 weeks and now she's fallen in love with yo...' she stops and gasps at what she just told him in her moment of blurting, Spike's face clears up and his expression is unreadable, Willow takes a deep breath,  
  
'Oooppps' she says innocently, he finally starts to breath again after what he just heard,  
  
'She said that?' he asks not believing she loved him, Willow's head shoots up,  
  
'Huh?' she asks acting like she doesn't know what he's talking about, he takes one step forward,  
  
'Did she says she loved me?' he asks again,  
  
'Uh well, um uh... yeh' she says quietly, a smile appears on Spike's face, Willow sees his happiness and feels bad about what she is about to say,  
  
'Spike, you... you cant see her anymore' she says quietly, Spike looks angry,  
  
'Why not red?' he asks bitterly, Willow sighs,  
  
'Spike she's getting married she cant do this its killing her, she came here to get away from all worries before she gets married, and well, that hasn't happened if anything its made her life worse,' Spike looks hurt and sad about what she just told him, and sighs,  
  
'You're right red, but I cant just switch of my feeling for her, I... I love her' he says with evidence of unshed tears in his voice, Willow looks sad and walks closer to Spike,  
  
'I'm sorry, she is too, but...' he cuts in,  
  
'Does she know you're here?' he asks accusingly, Willow sighs and looks down,  
  
'No' she says quietly, he looks at her confused,  
  
'So she didn't ask you to come, so how do you know this is what she wants?' he asks with the anger showing back in his face, Willow looks at him,  
  
'You're right, ok, she don't know I'm here and she didn't send me so I don't know if this is what she wants but Spike it's for the best, she fells in love this Angel...' Spike snorts,  
  
'Angel what sorta sissy name is that?' he says with bitterness,  
  
'Spike she loves him...'  
  
'And she loves me' he says in a matter-of-fact voice, Willow sighs,  
  
'Yeh she does,' she says defeated, Spike sighs,  
  
'I'm going to talk to her find out what she really wants' Willow looks at him,  
  
'Spike?'  
  
'No red if she wants me outta her life then I'm gone but... if she don't then I'm not going to leave her' he says grabbing his coat, Willow sighs in defeat,  
  
'Alright'  
  
Half hour after Willow left Buffy got up and looked out into the living room she saw the note left by Willow and reads it, she flops down on the couch not bothering to get dressed or eat, she turns on the radio and just lays there listening o the sound of music.  
  
After 15minutes of almost falling back to sleep she decides to get something to eat, she takes out a bowl and pours out some cereal, she sits back down on the couch turns to music of and turns the TV on, she flips through the channels until she gets to the cartoons, she watches them to try and cheer herself up...  
  
Willow and Spike walk to the lodge,  
  
'Spike don't forget don't get mad or pull another one of those this is the real me stunts' Spike looks at her,  
  
'She told you about that?' he asks with sadness and regret in his voice, Willow nods, and pats him on the shoulder ushering him to go in, he walks into the lodge to find Buffy on the couch engrossed in the cartoons on the TV.  
  
He doesn't say anything just stands there watching her, finally she speaks first,  
  
'What doya want?' she asks without looking away from the TV, Spike walks further into the room and sighs,  
  
'Buffy I'm sorry' he says, she doesn't turn to look at him and she doesn't say anything so he continues, 'I'm sorry I acted like a jerk, I... I was hurt yeh but I know you cant help the way you feel' he says with a slight hint of happiness, Buffy looks at him,  
  
'And out how do I fell?' she ask him like he knows, Spike sighs and sits on the couch next to her,  
  
'That's for you to figure out luv' he says, she stares at him and gets caught in his crystal blue eyes, finally she looks away, fighting back the tears in her eyes,  
  
'Spike, I'm sorry' she says and looks back at him, 'I'm leaving' she says with sadness, he looks at her unshed tears in his eyes, and opens hi mouth to speak but nothing comes out, so she continues, 'I'm going back home... and I'm getting married' she says, he looks down and a tear falls from his eye, he looks back up at her and can see she is on the verge of tears too, he cups her chin in his hand and wipes away a stray tear that has fallen down her cheek, she looks down at her hands and he moves his hand to his lap,  
  
'Angel...' he says and she looks up at him in shock, he looks at her with a sad smile, 'He's very lucky' he says Buffy can't help but smile sadly,  
  
'How did you...' he cuts in,  
  
'Willow came to talk to me, she's a brainy one, keep hold of her' Buffy smiles,  
  
'I will' Buffy looks out at the door and sees a very sad looking Willow staring in at them, when Buffy looks at her, a look saying come in she walks through the door,  
  
'Hey' she says sadly, Buffy gets up from the couch and gives her a hug, a tear falling from her eyes, Spike stares at them and gets up too,  
  
'Hey red' Willow looks at him, 'Thanx, and keep her safe' he says gesturing to Buffy, Willow smiles and nods, and then gives him a hug, she then walks into her room and closes the door to let them talk some more, Spike looks at Buffy who is looking at the floor and walks closer to her,  
  
'Hey?' he says Buffy looks up at him and throws herself into his arms for a hug, he hold her tightly, and his eyes fill with tears, Buffy is now crying and cant seem to stop,  
  
'I love you' he whispers to her, she calms only slightly to be able to say what she needs to say,  
  
'I love you,' she pulls away and his eyes are wide filled with unshed tears, she wipes her cheeks, and finally say her last words to him, 'Goodbye Spike' a tears fall from his eyes and he nods, and walks past her, Buffy doesn't turn round or move, she just stands there until she hears the door close, then she breaks down in tears, Willow comes out her room and runs to her friends side to comfort her.  
  
**Don't worry guys this isn't the end there's still more to come and I am sorry for not updating for so long, I promise to write more and I hope you enjoy the story.  
  
P.S, this isn't the end of the Spike Buffy relationship, read on to find out what happens.**


	5. AN

A/N 

Thanks for all the reviews I will write more but I am working on my new story Alternate Dimensions soon bleed together I will keep writing this story but it may take a little while but I will get it done.


	6. Authors Note

I know it has been a long time but I have only just found my password for the site and have decided to try and continue the story. However I will only do this if I know people would like me to. So please leave me a review telling if you would like me to continue the story.

Thankyou


	7. Going Home

Thanks candypir this one is for you lol. Hope you like.

Chapter 5 Going Home

Buffy and Willow finish packing, and head to the checkout. As they pass the bar buffy cant see Spike anywhere. She sighs sadly closing her eyes, "Bye" she whispers then follows Willow out.

Its now 12am and their flight leaves in 5 minutes. Buffy stands up and starts to pace, Willow looks at her questioningly,

"Uh Buffy, you trying to were a hole in the floor?" she asks raising an eyebrow. Buffy stops and looks at her frantic,

"Am I doing the right thing will? "she asks getting really upset. Willow face has the expression of realisation, she stands up and holds Buffy arms that are crossed against her crest.

"Yes. Buffy of course. You promised Angel. You love him I know you do. Spike is just…" she stops trying not to hurt Buffy even more, "he's a thing." Is all she could think of to say. Buffy looks at her, then frowns.

"A thing, is that what you really think?" Willow sighs shaking her head,

"No. I'm sorry Buff, but come on think about Angel. You've been with him for 3 years, you've never strayed away from him. Now its 2 weeks before your wedding, and you feel like this what does that tell you?" she asks tryin to get through to her. Buffy smirks light heartedly.

"That Spikes my soulmate" she laughs letting Willow know she was joking. Willow shakes her head and laughs. "Seriously I know where your going with this Will. And your probably right. Cold feet, I do love Angel and I do want to marry him. Its just, Spike. He made me feel so… free." She finally admits. Willow smiles sadly,

"See, free. But Buffy marriage doesn't mean your going to be trapped," Buffy nods,

"Your right…"

"Final call for flight 482 to LA" a womans voice announces. Buffy looks at Willow and smiles slightly with a hint of sadness still stuck on her features.

"Lets go." Willows grabs her hands and her luggage and they head towards their flight dock. (lol couldn't remember what its called)

After Buffy and Willow left the checkout Spike walks out from where he had been standing watching them. He sighs heavily, "Bye luv" she replies having recognised the movement of her lips as she whispered 'bye'.


	8. Memories

Chapter 6 – Memories

Wedding Day

"Oh my god, Will." Buffy says sounding out of breathe, Willow smiles cheerfully at Buffy.

"Yep, todays the day Buff, you nervous?" Will asks, happy that Spike hadn't mentioned for a week. Ever since all the stress and work had started to pile up. Buffy smiled as she jumped from the couch and started pacing,

"I still gotta get my dress, get the champagne from the shop and the flowers oh god." Willow jumps up and grabs her friends shoulders,

"Sorry I asked" she laughs. Buffy calms down a fraction.

"I cant believe its today, only last week we were…" Buffy stops mid sentence and a hint of sadness flashes across her face as thoughts of Spike drifted through her head.

'_Spike! come over here' she calls to him, and snaps him out of his stare, he opens the door and jumps out the car, before going over to her he grabs a blanket,_

'_Isn't it amazing?' she asks staring out to the ocean, Spike lays the blanket down and stands next to her, after a few moments her gets the courage to wrap his arms around her waist, she smiles shyly and lets him embrace her…_

"Buffy?" Willow shook her friend out of her daze and Buffy blinks back tears,

"We got a lot to do, not much time to do it. Come on." She says not saying another word about the subject of a week ago.

Buffy and Willow walk to the dress shop first, most important thing first. The dress, which had sadly been delayed due to trouble during transport from Paris. Buffy smiles brightly as she stares at her beautiful white wedding dress draping from its hanger.

"Oh my god," she gasps and rushes to it having a quick excited inspection.

"Its beautiful Buffy, you'll look like a princess." Buffy smiles happily,

"That will be £120 please ma'am." The clerk asks softly happy that the dress was to Buffys satisfaction. Buffy nods hesitant to leave her dress but finally walks towards the cashier.

"Thankyou so much. It got here just in time." Buffy thanks the clerk and grabs her dress then follows Willow out the shop.

"Next?" Buffy asks as they sit in the car forgetting what they had to do next,

"We got 2 hours to grab the flowers, the champagne and get ready." Willow says starting the car. Buffy sighs heavily her nerves shaking her entire body.

_I wonder what Spike is doing?_

She wonders as they leaver the shop and head for the florist.

"Yo Spike! Get your ass out here!" Gunn shouts from in front of the bar. Spike walks out from the back room of the bar where he had been collecting some more bottles of booze to fill the empty ones.

"What?" he asks sounding like he had just been woken up, Gunn smirks then points towards the door where 2 very attractive young ladies had walked in laughing and talking happily. Spike looks at them uninterested then back at Gunn, "What?" he repeats much to Gunns surprise,

"What? Are you joking they are hot!" Spike smirks at his best mates attraction to the 2 girls. Gunn looks at him tearing his eyes from the girls, "Come on, get over that girl iight, she's off somewhere getting married to some guy." He says trying to get his mate out of the rut he had been in for the last 2 weeks. Spike roles his eyes

"Oh please, her. I am so over that piece." He lies looking back up at the two girls who had now found a seat next to the window. Gunn smiles at Spike and hits him in the side,

"Come on man, lets go." He says then heads of towards the two girls. Spike chuckles to himself watching Gunn walk off then heads of after him.

"Hello Girls," Gunn says with him smoothest voice, "How bout a drink?" he asks sitting down next to the brunette girl with brown eyes and long shiny hair. She smiles looking very pleased the nudges her friends arm as Spike approaches behind Gunn. The blonde girl next to her smiles happy she was not left out,

"Hi" she says indicating for Spike to sit down. Spike obliges and sites next to Gunn, however not looking very interested. Gunn is still chatting up his choice and looking very pleased with himself. The blonde girl continues to speak to Spike,

"I'm Sindy" she introduces herself. Spike nods in response,

"Spike," he says now leaning again the table with his arms, Gunn looks across at him and frowns, he nudges him in the side and Spike understands his hidden message. He roles his eyes and plays along,

"What's a beautiful girl like you doing here alone?" he asks trying to sound like his old seductive self. The girl giggles and blushes slightly, Spike smiles remembering how Buffy had blushed when he complimented her,

'_Yay, I love the beach especially this sorta time its so beautiful' she says her face bright with joy, Spike turns to face her and smiles,_

'_You're beautiful luv' he says, she looks at him and blushes a little, and smiles, he smirks,_

"Spike?" Sindy calls his name trying to tear him form his memories. Spike blinks then looks at her confused face,

"Sorry luv, how bout we go somewhere…else?" he asks wanting to get away from Gunns prying eyes. Gunn smirks happy to here the old Spike, Spike winks at him knowing that he was thinking something completely different to what Spike had in mind. He grabs Sindy's hand and leads her out the shop.


	9. Count Down

Chapter 9 – Count down

Spike left Sindy shortly after dragging her out the bar, she had also presumed he was taking her to his apartment, or somewhere where they could be completely alone. But as usual Spike had different plans for the night, he had told her to go to her place and he would be along shortly, convincing her he new where she was staying as he worked there, of course he didn't and he didn't plan on going to hers anyway. Instead he got in his car and joined the motor heading towards LA, it shouldn't take too long to get there, he thought as he pushes the speed limit.

"Here I come Buffy"

Buffy and Willow reached the florist after having picked up the champagne, Buffy grabbed the flowers they had ordered and got Willow to grab the rest that she couldn't carry, they packed the flowers away gently in the boot of there car and headed back to Buffys to start getting ready,

"1 hour and 26 minutes" Willow tells Buffy counting down the time like an alarm clock. Buffy rolled her eyes and turned the key to start the engine, then without a word pulled away from the shop and headed home.

1 hour and 5 minutes until the wedding and Buffy was in a panic, after arriving back home things started happening so quickly she couldn't keep up, her mother had taken it upon herself to get a professional make up artist to come and fix Buffys makeup while ordering a hairstylist to fix her hair. Buffy shot glare at her mother as the hair stylist pulled her hair in the most painful and unnatural ways possible until she finally stops and spun Buffy around to look in the mirror. Buffy looked at her hair and smiled,

"I love it, and the pain is slowly fading," she added to emphasize how much pain she had been in. Buffys mum Joyce walked over to her daughter and put an arm on her shoulder,

"You look beautiful, now ready for makeup," Buffy rolled her eyes but allowed her mum to usher her over to the make up artist that was waiting patiently,

"Have a seat, I'll have you looking for gorgeous than you have in your life," Buffy forced a smile then sat down allowing her expression to harden, she looked at Willow who pointed at her watch and lipped,

"50 minutes" Buffy nodded and took a deep breathe, "Is this gunna take long?" she questioned, the make up artist had already started applying the first layer of make up, so Buffy figured it shouldn't take too long.

15 minutes had passed and Buffy was getting up from the make up artists chair, habing had the full make over, blusher, eye shadow, eye liner, mascara, lipstick, and lip gloss to add some shimmer to her lips. Buffy thanked her politely and headed towards Willow who smiled widely,

"You look great, " Buffy smiled as a thanks then headed to her cupboard to grab her dress, "Need help getting it on?" Willow asked. Buffy turned to her with a solemn expression,

"Could I have a minute alone," she asked but more demanded as she started to usher everyone out of her room. Willow smiled sadly as Buffy closed the door.

Buffy walked to the mirror and looked at her reflection, her hair was perfect, her makeup was perfect, her dress was perfect, but something was still wrong.

"Cold feet, that is all, its just cold feet." She tried to reassure herself. She looked at the clock and imagined Willow saying, 30 minutes left, she rolled her eyes and moved to the window, "I love Angel, I do. I love him," she tried to convince herself, "So why do I feel like this is a mistake?" she asked herself, she turned around and saw her reflection in the mirror once more. "I love him, I'm marrying him," she says as if telling someone,

_'Oh come on luv, you know you want me, you cant stay away, he cant satisfy you… like me'_

Buffy closed her eyes and pictured Spike when he said those words to her,

"Yes he can" she says firmly, "And he will, it's over Spike," she opens her eyes and looks at the clock, 20 minutes. She grabs her dress and throws it on tying the straps on the back as best she can, then opens the door to her room where Willow, her mother and some more of her friends are waiting, they look up as the door opens,

"OK lets go,"

Spike reached LA after little over an hour, he didn't know where to go, he hadn't found out where she was getting married, but thankfully the perks of working at the holiday resort allowed him to find out her house address, 16 Apricot Road (LA not Sunnydale) he sped down the streets of LA searching for the street, finally after another 10 minutes he finds it. He approaches the house slowly in his car and sees that the house looks abandoned, the cars where all gone and no one appeared to be home. He walks up to the house next door and knocks lightly,

"Hello?" the old lady greets him with wonder,

"Hello ma'am I am looking for Buffy Summers, do you happen to know where she is getting married today?" he asks as politely and calmly as he could manage. The old lady looks out at the house next to hers, then looks at him questioningly,

"St Mathews Church, Parkington Street," she tells him nicely, but I'm afraid you may be too late, they all left about 20 minutes ago, I'm sure the service would be coming to an end by now," she explains. Sadness slickers in Spikes eyes, she'd gone through with it, she'd actually married him. Still he thanked the old lady and made his way to the church. He walked in cautiously and peered in through the door, Buffy was standing at the alter holding the hands of a tall, broady looking man, with dark hair, Buffy smiled up at him and as the priest muttered out the traditional speech. Having seen enough Spike walked away from the window,

"I hope your happy now Buffy. I hope _he _can make you happy," With that he walks out the church and back to his car, driving away slowly, Leaving Buffy to her life with Angel.


	10. Well this is a surprise

Chapter 10 - Well this is a surprise

"What?"

"I cant, I'm sorry. I… I met someone. I'm really sorry, but I just cant do this. I love you but, I cant."

A gasp echoes through the church, as shocked expression, angry expressions sad expressions all fill the faces of the guests,

"But…are you serious?"

"Yes, I am so sorry. I thought I could go through with it… but I cant, I am really sorry," Buffy looks up at Angel with tears in her eyes, "Buffy please don't cry, I love you I really do. I just don't feel right marrying you if I feel something for someone else. I am really sorry." Angel eyes fill with sadness as he breaks of the marriage to the one girl that had stolen his heart and never let it go until the week she left for her get away. While she was of relaxing Angel was getting things ready as well as having his break from all the hectic planning, however something unexpected happened, a beautiful young girl around Buffys age bumped into him as the shopping mall and with out even realising it Angel was hooked, those deep brown eyes sucked him in and he was trapped.

"Angel," Buffy starts with tears still in her eyes, Angel looks down her and look of shock fills his features when a small smile creeps onto her mouth, "I love you so much, and I am so happy you told me. I have been dying inside ever since I got back. i…I fell in love with someone when me and Will went for our get away. I thought I could get over it that maybe it was cold feet, but now that you've told me what you have. I realise it isn't it really was meant to be," Angel was speechless, his expression blank,

"Buffy, your telling me you feel in love with a man while you were engaged to me?" he asks sounding slightly upset, Buffy frowns,

"Excuse me mister, I don't feel right marrying you when I feel something for her, you broke it of remember, I was going to go through with it,"

Everyone in the church was watching in complete and utter shock,

"Well this is a surprise" Willow says as she along with everyone else watches the argument that was going on with the now split couple. Finally after getting all their frustration out from having had to hold their feelings in for so long, laughter broke out on the alter,

"I love you,"

"I love you" and with that Buffy and Angel hugged and turned to the crowd now realising that they had completely forgot they were being watched,

"Well," Buffy starts holding in her laughter, "As you can see, there will be no wedding after all."

"Buffy and I have decided to stop seeing each other, under weird coincidence; we have both met someone else."

"We'd like to thank you all for coming though and also to apologise for all the money spend and we hope we can pay you back…. One day," Buffy finishes uncomfortably. And with that they both leave the alter followed by the best man and maid of honour.

"Buffy can you believe this, Angel broke it of, after everything he broke it of. Its just…its crazy is what it is," Buffy was changing back into he normal clothes,

"I know, isn't it great." Willow sighs deeply them smiles at her best friend,

"I'n happy for you Buff, but one thing. What are you going to do now?" Buffy turns to her friend with a smile,

"Find Spike, I bet he's still at the holiday resort, you wanna go back with me?" she asks eagerly. Willow smiles softly,

"Sure, I wouldn't miss the look on his face for anything."

"Angel man, that was amazing, I cant believe you did that." Xander the best man tell Angel as he gets changed out of the tux, Angel smiles and turns to his best friend,

"I know, I thought it'd go a lot worse. I wonder who this guy is she met." He wonders out loud, "oh well I just hope he'll make her happy, I do love her Xander I always will but this girl I met, she's amazing." Xander smiles then raises an eyebrow,

"you never did tell me her name man," Angel smirks having enjoyed teasing Xander all this time about a beautiful girl he met at the mall.

"Her name… is Cordelia." Xanders face drops and shock fills his eyes,

"Oh man….. that's my sister!"

Hehehe I hope you like the little twist, I thought that was a nice little surprise for you all. There will be a little bit more about Angel and Cordy but not much as it is a Buffy/Spike story. Anyway hope you like and please R&R


End file.
